Stories from District 12 and Beyond
by Theatergirl6
Summary: The Songs from District 12 and Beyond soundtrack will all be turned into short stories here! I am in love with the album and plan on writing a short story about tributes, victors, or characters we all know and love for each song on the soundtrack. Please read and review. Some characters are original while others are ones mentioned in the stories : Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok, for those of you who own the soundtrack pop it in and give it a listen as you read. This one isn't perfect with the song, but I'm trying to make as many of the songs take place in the arena as possible. Think of it as the songs are the last farewells of the tributes we never heard about, but the ones who's stories are just as important. I will try to include at least one tribute from every district because for everyone who went to will want their district noted. Review please!

Abraham's Daughter:

"Izzy, come on!" I call as we trudge up the hill. I'm practically dragging her hand in hand. We are meeting the careers, joining their pack. District 3 doesn't get this oppurtinuity often, so I try to do everything they tell me. The only thing that can screw this up is Izzy. But I can't ditch her, she's my best friend's kid sister. And the careers wanted me to find and bring her to the top of this hill. They told me they like pairs better. But now she has really screwed things up. She decided to make an alliance without telling me. This throws everything we worked for into the trash pile. But I figure if I can get us both up there the other girl will come to her senses and ditch.

As we approach the top of the hill, the beautiful district 1 girl smiles down at us with her long blonde hair blowing around her head and her piercing blue eyes gazing intently. Dazzle, her name is. She holds the most violent weapon in her hands. It's basically a club, but has spikes sticking out of it's sides. What's wrong with killing other kids with simple things like a spear or a sword? "Hello district 3" She practically giggles the words. Something this sickly sweet looks out of place with this deadly object in her hands. "Are we ready for some fun?"

Izzy can't stop staring at the weapon in Dazzle's hands. So I mutter about some plans of mine involving the force field as a weapon which was accidentely discovered last games, but before I can even really start explaining Dazzles is shusing me like I'm a young child. "Shhhh... Let Dazzle talk. Now Glint and I were talking and we decided that we really only have room for one more in the pack." I start to talk again but I discover that this is a monologue. "But we also noticed that you didn't exctaly pull your weight at the bloodbath. So.." She grabs the back of Izzy's jacket and pulls her closer to her. "We decided to let you practice on her."

I sputter and turn to run but she calls back to me "Kill her or I'll kill her. And I'll make sure to give a nice show." And I know what she means by show. I got to witniss a bit of it during the bloodbath and there is no way I will let her do that to Izzy. Little Izzy who tried to keep up asher brother and I went on our little adventures as we were kids. Little Izzy who is the only person that could make her brother smile after their mom died. Little Izzy who is too young to be stuck in these games. I walk back up and run my fingers through my hair. I try to push the thoughts of her brother out of my head.

"You can use this instead" Dazzle lifts up her shirt to reveal a knife she's strapped to her side shining against her cream and roses complexion. She hands it to me and I turn to face Izzy. "Please close your eyes" I can't bear to watch the tears that stream down her face. "It's a lot better this way." I raise my knife and plee to whoever can hear inside my head that this will be forgiven. I take a breath in but suddenly the girl Izzy ahs made a secret partnership with bursts out from behind the bush she had been hiding behind. I figured she had run by know. I look to her to see the small girl holding a too big bow and realise she is the exact opposite of Dazzle. Her dark hair frames her dark skin and dark eyes. "Stop." She says in a calm voice. "Let them both go or I will shoot"

Dazzle swaggers forward and coos at the girl "what's your district. Surely they wouldn't have trained such a sweet little girl with such a weapon?" The girl spits at her. "I wouldn't tell you. We're all fighting for the same team anyway." Confusion flashes across Dazzle's perfect features but is quickly replaced with her usual smile. She picks up her deadly weapon and walks towards the girl. She holds her ground and suddenly an arrow is let free. I learn that even the most beautiful die ugly. But I don't get the watch the whole show because I don't want to know what Glint has to say about the situation.

A/N: Next up is Tomorrow will be Kinder! With a character we all know as Foxface! Review please and tell me your ideas if you have them or if you just want to tell me your thoughts. Follow while your at it! We still have 15 more songs.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ready for chapter two? If you have been reading much about the series online (cause we are all trying to kill some time before November 2013) you might have noticed a new theory about Foxface has appeared. Since I am attempting to provide as many different characters from as many games as possible, I thought this theory could have a roll with this song. Please read, enjoy, and review!

Tomorrow will be Kinder:

I thought I had a chance. That's why I have chose to last this long. The careers are stupid and predictable, as usual. And the boy from 11, he doesn't have enough resouces to last much longer. Then again, neither do I. But it's the two from 12, they are the breaking point. Not only is the girl lethal, they have an angle. And not the silent and smart facade I've been playing. Love. True and unfortunate love. 'The star crossed lovers' Any way you put it, it makes me sick. And the worse part is that the capitol loves it, and if it wasn't for this fact I might have a chance. But I don't and I know it. All I have is a knife, which isn't going to help me much against arrows. My prediction is 2 and 11 will finish each other off then 12 will come for me. Not out of choice but I know those two will want to get out of here. But from the beginning I had a mission, a moral. I will not 'hunt' the other tributes and I sure as hell won't be hunted. So that leaves just one option. Now all I need is one chance.

I can hear him clomping around from a mile away. And something tells me my chance is coming soon. Katniss tells him to hunt around for food while she goes and hunts elsewhere. She's smart. The boy begins to forage, berries and nuts. The capitol is probably on their toes, waiting on me to pounce. And I could do it too. And they would wait to see Katniss's reaction to my doings. To see her shoot an arrow straight through my heart like I saw her do to that boy from 1. She would probably sing him a lullaby too. I shake my head clear of the troubles. I have a mission, a way out of all of this.

I think of my mother back home, her once flaming red hair now graying. Her smile that could light up the district. I let out a huff and feel the sorrow weigh down on my shoulders, I close my eyes to hide the now brimming tears. This is the only way out, a happier ending. I saw the little girl from 11 and the boy from 1. They were so serene and free. I long for it more than anything else. To have a happy tomorrow.

I look back down to his small pile of food. And, as predicted, nightlock has made it's way into the pile. I, as sneaky as the fox, swipe a few nightlock berries and a chunck of goats cheese and head back to my den. I know the camera can see me still, and I hope my mother isn't tuning in. She and I both know what I have in my hand. And what it will do. I plop a few in my mouth and lie down to where I can see the sky. The berries start to dull my senses fast. I watch as the cloud takes an alarming gray hue. But I just smile. My heart aches for my mother's warm arms. But I simply let a single tear flow down my face. I close my eyes and head into tomorrow. And I know I've won.

I've beat them at their own game.

A/N: I really do believe the theory Foxface commited suicide. She wanted to get out alive or get out her own way. Well anywaysss... review with opinions :) Next chapter is from an OC's POV. And she's a career. Might write and entire story about her, cause I like her a lot. Thank You!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: OK, time for an OC of mine that I have had stuck in my head for way too long. This is kind of a quick account of her games, but I might write a full length story about her sometime in the future. She will also appear in the chapter based off the song Come Away To the Water. Read and review please! (PS this is like a confession of hers, either to herself or to someone else so imagine her just spitting it out. The thoughts don't really connect 100 percent. If I write the story this will make a lot more sense)

Nothing To Remember:

I've trained for my entire life. My parents, in response to their own crushed dreams, had me to be the victor they longed for. We lived our lives in district 1; working and training. Then, when I was 13, they had my younger sister, much too beautiful to be a tribute she was destined to be a poster girl for the capitol. The best accident that every graced the light of day. Too sweet to match the fate set for me. And she was the only thing I loved more than the feel of flesh against my knife.

She was four when I left for my destiny, her bright eyes staring up at me as I boarded the train. And that's where it grows blurry. I can remeber the opening ceremonies and interviews perfectly. The training in the gym, the announcement of the scores still comes back to me with perfect quality. Then, the moment that gong sounds, it's gone. Like I had forced myself to forget it. I can recall the victor ceremonies, the crownings. And watching my games-it was like a dream. I couldn't connect with that girl on the screen. She wasn't me. The sneer she wore, the glint in her eye, It couldn't be me. But I pretended, for my own sake, that I loved it. I was the perfect victor. The victor that felt no remorse That is until my sister turned 6.

I remember the day perfectly. Me, in my house in victor's village, watching some silly capitol talk show. Talking to the new victor, some Johanna girl from 7. I didn't mentor this year, but I would next year. Then in came my younger sister. Her beauty, even though she was only six, surpassed much older girls. But her eyes that day, the were empty. "Hey there" She flinches at the sound of my voice. "What's wrong?" I get up to give her a hug but she jumps away from my touch. She won't look at me in the eye as she dashes up the stairs to her room. I call to her, chasing her to her room. Looking back at me, alarmed at my chasing, she starts crying and falls to the floor next to her room. "What could possibly be wrong?" I sit on the floor next to and she looks up to me with her eyes shining with tears. "You didn't really do that did you, Emerald? Did you really carve that girl up with the knife? Did you really kill all those kids, all 11 of them?" This hits me like a ton of bricks. She watched the games, my games. "Where did you watch them!" I yell at her and all I get back is whimpers. "Please tell me" I try softer. "In class today" she hiccups "And the way you cut up that girl. They match your tattoos. The news guy said she had 3 little sisters, and you killed her." Anger rises in her little voice. "I hate you! You killed all those kids and you had a smile on your face!" She runs out of the house and I'm running too.

I barely make it to the bathroom before I vomit. I'm actually crying and it feels like I've been hit in the chest. For the first time ever, I feel human. Like my heart is breaking. It's all coming back to me, the killing of every other female in the arena. Each of their deaths replaying in my mind. I can barely stand, only to see my self. My dark hair and my green eyes looks just like that girl from the videos I swore I never was. It's like she's right there, sneer in dark green tattos that mark just where I cut the district 2 girl, my last kill. Matching where I cut the dummy during my training session with the gamemakers, the one that got me my 10. My hand hits the mirror hard, drawing blood and sending shattered glass everywhere. I run from the room but the entire house reminds me of everything I did.

The human side of me haunts me with nightmares, my footsteps echo. I become a ghost, trying to become invisable. But I still feel the effects of the old me. Every breath I take reminds me of the arena. The killer instinct in me longs for some practice with my knifes, which I threw into the fire long ago. Then I'm getting ready for the 73rd games. I worry that my old self will come back out again. But I begin to hear things, things that I normally would disregard as the they were said by the 'lesser victors.' It all makes sense though, they are fighting against the hunger games. I walk up to Beetee, the man from 3. He seems to be a ringleader here.

"What's going on?" I question but he backs away from me. "Please, I want to help." He looks at me like he won't trust me, like I'm a pet of the capitol. "Give me something good to remember. Don't make me go home and stare at myself for another year as you guys do something worthwhile. Please. Help me." "Emerald," He starts but I cut him off. "I'm not Emerald; Emerald was that girl who killed all those children. I'm Em, the girl who can't remember anything good she's ever done and needs to change that." And I'm crying again. "Please, help me. I know you are all up to something. And I need in. Please don't make me go home again. To that house that is always watching me, wanting me to be Emerald again. Please." He hugs me, like a father that I never really had. "You can help Em, we will find a place for you."

I finally have something to remember.

A/N: So how do we like Em? If I really write this story it will take place in Mockingjay and will be a little AU. Next up we have Safe and Sound, Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Probably one of the most popular songs on the soundtrack, Safe and Sound is pretty awesome. When this song was first released, there was a lot of speculation over where it would be played. I, wanting to include the entire triliogy and original characters I feel would connect with this song, created a new family for this song to be about. I want to try to include every district so this victor is from 9 (which is the least spoken about district in the entire series.) Enjoy and review!

Safe and Sound

I hold my daughter close to my side. Sweet little Barlee cries in to my dress and I know it's my fault, if I would just joined the damn revolution I wouldn't be in this situation and neither would my angel. But it's too late now, I can hear the peacekeepers prowling outside the house. We are one of the few districts not in the fight against the capitol, we're too weak and too small to fight. I'm the only surviving victor from our district after the Quell, and since I'm still here it seems fit for the capitol to dispose of me first. But they could have at least been quiet about it.

"Don't leave me here alone." She cries as I start towards the window. "I'll never leave you." Her tiny three year old self clings to me as I pick her up and glance out the window. "Don't look outside the window, darling." I watch the peacekeepers circle the house again. Barlee attempts a glance but I stop her, "The world's on fire dear, you don't need to see that" I allude towards the latest victor Katniss Everdeen. I carry her to my bed and I snuggle close to her.

I hold her, "Just close your eyes dear. No one will hurt you while I'm here." I hum a simple lullabye and she starts to drift to sleep. I think of all I've been through. The games were just the start. And then the capitol's games, and the tributes I was suppose to look after. And then the Quell. And my husband. He made it through the first game only to die the second the 75th games began. And I was helpless, I watched my friends die. And now it's my turn. I look at my daughter, her curly brown hair, her thumb in her mouth. She's so young, but she doesn't deserve this. She deserves a perfect happy world. And even if the rebel's win, this world will never be good enough for her. So we will kiss it goodbye toghether. She will she her father again, as I will my husband.

I smile as the world goes white and my husband's arms slip around me.

A/N: Super short and sad, but I feel like not all victors joined the rebellion. And the capitol would've dealed with the ones who didn't so information wasn't getting relayed to the rebels. Hope you enjoy and please review!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This chapter will be about a female tribute from 1, Topaz and a male tribute from 2, Drake. Warning language and the stories might get a bit more violent . .

The Ruler and the Killer:

I lean over my district partner's corpse. I glare back at Drake, the ass from district 2. "What the hell was that for?" I practically spit at him. "You should listen when I talk, sugar." He cleans the blood off of his sword. "We should get a move on, the gamemakers don't like us hanging around. And keep your mind on the mission." "And what's that again?" I snarl and pick up my Morning Star off of the ground. He laughs, "To make sure I win this" I take one last look at my training partner, "I told you to not to underestimate him." I follow behind Drake.

Sleep, Kill, Sleep. That's all there is in our career partnership. The girl from his district thought she was smart, running off so early in the games. But unfortantely for her, Drake sniffed her out like a bloodhound. I watch as her picture illuminates the sky and he smirks at it. He actually laughs. It's like he's one a child's game on the playground. I half expect him to stick out his tongue at her picture.

Drake takes first watch, and I'm awoken to the sound of screams. Drake walks back into the camp, dragging a girl by her hair. "I could've been killed you idiot, leaving me unguarded with a fire and all alone while I slept!" I slap him but he doesn't even flinch. "This one made a fire too." He smiled. "What district are you again? 8? 6? Doesn't really matter." He throws her down in front of me. "Why don't you put on a little show for me, Topaz." He pulls a knife out of his pocket and hands it to me. "Go on now." "You're disgusting. Do it yourself." I try to turn away from him but he holds my shoulders. He has his foot on the girl's back so she can't run away. "Don't talk back to me, sweetheart. Don't say a thing." His breath is hot on my face. "Why are you so special? Why do you get to control the games?" He laughs at my question. "Cause I am a killer, babe. I am the ruler of these games." I have no choice but to put on a show for him. But I make sure the knife ends up in my bag, not his.

There is only us and the boy from 5 left. I've tried to leave our little partnership many times, but he always grabs my arm. "Not yet baby, I want to be the one to watch the light leave those pretty green eyes." When I take watch, he ties me to a tree so I can't escape and I can't kill him. If another tribute were to actually appear and try to kill him he thinks I would call so the tribute wouldn't kill me. But I wouldn't have, if only there was a tribute brave enough. I know he's stronger than me-strong than all of us, and it's faster to slice someone's head off than to bludger than with a morning star but I must stay somewhat positive. He isn't exacltely modest. All I can think about is not letting him win. I make sure to slip the knife up my sleeve when Drake isn't watching.

We prowl through the woods, me in the front him in the back yelling directions to me. He's smart enough not to let me follow behind him. I hear a twig snap and I think I've found 5 but suddenly Drake is on top of me and I'm pinned to the ground. "Sorry beautiful," he traces finger across my jawline. He looks right into my eyes. "But it's time for the ruler and the killer to make his most important kill."  
He doesn't slice my throat or stab me in the chest. He takes his sweet time. I don't cry out, I look him straight in the black eyes. I'm too strong to cry out or to close my eyes. he sits up, taking most of his weight off of me. "Goodbye darling." He smirks. "Give one last look at the ruler and the killer." He leans down close to my face, as if he plans on kissing me. "You're wrong." I manage to speak. "About what?" he cooes as if I'm a child. "You're not the killer; I am." I use the last of my strength and bury my knife into his back. He yelps in suprise but there is nothing he can do. His cannon fires in the distance.

I shove his body off of me and I see the boy from 5 watching from one of the nearby trees. "Congratulations." I call to his wide eyes. "Enjoy the rest of the games." My cannon fires in the distance.

A/N: I like Topaz, I think I have a liking for district 1 tributes no matter how dark and evil they may be. Thanks for reading and leave a review please!


End file.
